


His Hypnotic Ways

by Castiella87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hypnosis, Mark Sheppard's accent, Mark Sheppard's voice, crowley - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gender: Any</p><p>Warnings: Slight romance, consensual hypnosis (SFW)</p><p>(Maybe don't read on a work break as I found myself almost falling asleep writing this - I don't mean it's boring, I mean it's really relaxing and makes me want to fall asleep, you'll get what I mean when you read it. It's best if you read this in Mark Sheppard's/Crowley's voice too.)</p><p>Words: 1,100</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hypnotic Ways

You were sat at a desk in the bunker, the Winchesters had been gone for a few days. They kept checking in with you but you were bored as hell and they told you not to leave for your own safety. As a fellow hunter, you knew that listening to the boys would be wise, but you had nothing to do. You were stressed and had cabin fever, you longed just to visit the nearest park, or stream, or anything, just to get some fresh air.

You closed your eyes and relaxed for a moment, your shoulders felt tense as you just longed to leave the stuffy place. You must have been tired though as you felt yourself drifting off in the chair a little.

"Hello, darling," Crowley's voice awoke you with a start, spoiling your relaxation and alone time.

"Crowley! Thanks for spoiling my chill out time!" You stand up from the chair and angrily yell at him, your 'stuck inside' frustration all too clear for him.

"Relax! I'm here to help, I could sense your state of mind even from where I was," Crowley replied, ignoring your disrespect towards him, you and he had been dating recently behind the Winchesters' back. If they found out, they would hit the roof, they protected you like a sister, so you made sure you only met when they weren't around.

"Crowley, I'm not in the mood today for anything," You growl.

"I'm not after anything, my darling, I just want to help you. Sit." He pats the comfiest leather chair which has a leather footstool.

Unclear as to what Crowley is up to, you obey, knowing he will come up with something. Crowley sits on another leather chair opposite you.

"Now, I know a way to help you relax, without even using my powers, just my voice." Crowley spoke in his usual gravelly, low tone.

"Oh, believe me, Crowley, you're helping already." You smile and lean back against the chair and use the footstool. You prayed the Winchesters wouldn't ring right now and if they did, you'd probably ignore it, unless they rang many times in a row which meant they were in trouble. "But...I'm curious, how are you going to help me without using your powers?"

"Just a little something I've learnt over the centuries, something humans do. Just relax and listen to my voice, and I'll show you." Crowley smirked, he loved having power, even if it was just in this way. He knew in his mind that you were worrying a lot, stressed, bored, the lot, along with replaying past scenarios in your head obsessively in your boredom and confinement, but that you couldn't help it.

"Close your eyes, gently and slowly, darlin'," He orders and you do so.

"You need to relax and breath easily and freely, find yourself becoming more calm and peaceful as you listen to my voice," He calmly spoke and the words were having an effect already on you, subconciously. "Allow yourself to move into a very deep, peaceful state of relaxation, as I continue talking to you, you can keep relaxing moe and more, not caring how deeply you relax, just happy to continue to become more calm...more peaceful...more at ease...continuing to breathe easily and freely..."

You do indeed relax and do as his words are telling you. You know what he's doing, he's hypnotising you, but people can't be hypnotised in the human way without consenting to it, and he's not using his demon powers, he never would on you. He may be the King of Hell but he allows everyone from human, to angel, to demon, free will. He would never use demonic hypnotic powers forcibly on anyone or anything, it's not his style.

"Your subconcious mind can hear and understand everything I tell you. Whether you are listening to me conciously or not, that doesn't matter, your conscious mind can relax completely." He almost whispers to you softly, "You are continuing to experience perfect peace of mind and can feel yourself moving into the situation I describe to you. I won't even need to psychicly project these images into your mind, as you will imagine it automatically, you don't even need to think about it...you can hear everything I tell you to hear, you can feel everything I tell you to feel, but the only voice you will hear is mine. The only voice your mind obeys will be mine..."

You find your mind and thoughts obeying his words subconciously, and it's great to relax for once.

"Now I want you to imagine yourself lying on comfortable green gress near a stream of clean, crisp water, in a beautiful forest, on a perfect summer's day. There is a warm, gentle breeze, the air is fresh and clean, the sound of the stream is very relaxing..." He continues, he's so good at this, as you imagine the scenario perfectly in your mind as if you're there.

"Your inner mind accepts everything I say as you listen to my voice. You are enjoying the beauty of the nature around you. You see it as if you're there, which you are. The sunlight shines through the trees and you listen to the gentle flow of water and the birds singing above you cheerfully. You hear a blackbird's song...you are lying there, comfortably relaxing, you are lying there, it's so peaceful that you continue feeling more relaxed than ever before..."

You find yourself almost falling asleep, you're so relaxed by his words, and his voice is so sexy.

He continues, "As you continue enjoying this peaceful, pleasant experience, a soothing, calm feeling is coming over your whole body, from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet...You continue feeling calmer, more relaxed and more secure ...And now, as you lie there with your eyes closed, you are so relaxed and comfortable and happy that you continue moving into a more peaceful, more detached state...From now on you will be influenced only by positive thoughts, ideas and feelings ...and you'll let all your anxiety, stress, and anger, flow into me," He wandered over and kissed your forehead, having kissed you before and knowing it was fine to do so. "And now, you'll sleep, you'll be completely safe here, I need to leave. When you wake up, you'll instantly be refreshed and calm. If you need to wake up before then for an emergency, you will do so and won't be groggy."

He cleared his throat, "Sleep well, pet. I'll see you again soon." You heard him click his fingers and then you drifted off into a comfortable, stressless sleep.

A few hours later you woke up, hardly remembering how you'd got onto the chair and put your feet up, then you remembered. You felt alert and refreshed and went to make your favourite hot drink.


End file.
